


Morning

by littleghostfantasies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleghostfantasies/pseuds/littleghostfantasies
Summary: It is way too early for Hansol to be shirtless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE SEND REQUESTS TO MY TUMBLR (same name)

The bed is empty when Jisoo wakes up. He can tell without even opening his eyes, and he pouts sleepily into his pillow.

“Hansol-ah.”

There’s no answer, as expected. Jisoo sighs as he realizes he’s going to have to get up in order to see his boyfriend. Acting before his sleepy limbs can protest, Jisoo rolls out of bed, crossing his arms against the loss of heat from being under the covers and walking out of the room.

Hansol sits on a stool at the kitchen counter, staring listlessly at the wall across from him, his breakfast of a spoon in a peanut butter jar sat forgotten in front of him. He’s wearing sweatpants and… nothing else. Joshua blinks several times to process the sight. Hansol, in sweatpants, just sweatpants, sweatpants that ride  _ way _ too low for Jisoo’s liking (or too much liking, but it’s way too early for that thought process). Jisoo blinks a few more times before walking backwards back into the bedroom.

Hansol saw movement out of the corner of his eye and straightened out his slouch and closed his gaping mouth. He leans in the stool to try to see into his and Jisoo’s room, nearly topples out of it and catches himself using the counter. He missed Jisoo coming back out of the bedroom, and he felt something soft being wrapped around him. 

Hansol blinks down at the big blanket before looking over his shoulder at Jisoo. “Why?”

“It’s too early,” Jisoo answers simply, shuffling away from Hansol to the fridge. 

It takes a moment for Hansol to comprehend, and a blush starts up his cheeks when he does. “Oh,” he says, pulling the blanket so it’s completely covering him.

“Since when do you not sleep with a shirt,” Jisoo grumbles, but something about his tone makes Hansol think that the statement is rhetorical. 

“Sorry, hyung,” Hansol says sheepishly, biting his lip in embarrassment. 

Jisoo pulls out milk and turns around in time to see. “That--That doesn’t help, either.”

Hansol blushes harder and hides his face under the blanket. 

“At least let a boy eat something before you… yeah.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Hansol protests, poking his head back out, putting static through his hair and making it stand up.

“Doubtful,” Jisoo answers.

“Sorry, hyung,” Hansol repeats.

Jisoo finishes making his cereal before he looks at the jar in front of Hansol. “Is that your breakfast?”

Hansol looks to the peanut butter and then back to Jisoo. “Yeah?”

“You really can’t make any kind of food, can you?”

“No.”

Jisoo sighs and makes another bowl of cereal and pushes it across the counter to Hansol. Hansol eats in silence, noticing that Jisoo still won’t look at him even with the blanket covering him up.

“Hyung?”

“No, you don’t get to exist for at least another ten minutes,” Jisoo says, shaking his head.

Hansol patiently sits quietly through the allotted time. Other members either groggily or chipperly come and get a bit of breakfast themselves, Hansol hardly notices who comes and who goes, he’s focused on Jisoo’s mechanical eating, the diminishing cereal in his bowl functioning like sand in an hourglass. Jisoo cleans their bowls, takes the jar of peanut butter and puts a sticky note on it to warn the others that it’s infected with Hansol’s saliva before placing it back in the fridge. 

And then his eyes finally land on Hansol. Hansol holds his gaze, eyes round in the unknown of what Jisoo was about to do. 

He’s really glad that there’s no one else in the kitchen (Chan starts to come in, but it’s only a matter of seconds before he’s swiftly backtracking into the living room) when Jisoo walks toward him.

“Hyung--”

“Sh.”

Hansol’s lips press together. Jisoo is rarely ever like this, he can’t understand what set him off this morning. Surely it couldn’t just be his absence of a shirt, right? Or maybe it was, he thinks as Jisoo’s long and dexterous fingers lightly begin to push the blanket off of Hansol’s shoulders. It’s a slow process, and the deliberate slowness of Jisoo’s movements and the way his eyes follow every inch of progressively exposed skin sets Hansol right down on the edge. He shivers as the blanket hits the floor, both from the loss of warmth and the way that Jisoo is looking at his body. Hansol really should have just worn a shirt, and regret fills his chest as Jisoo’s fingers begin to trace the line of his hips to the waistband of his sweatpants.

“H-Hyung,” Hansol repeats. “Shouldn’t we, um…”

“Bedroom?”

“Yeah.”

Jisoo pulls him off the stool by his hips before taking his hand and pulling him into the bedroom. Hansol has enough faculty over his actions to close the door behind them.

Jisoo is staring again, and Hansol wants to put his arms over his chest, but he fists his hands in the fabric of his sweatpants to prevent himself from doing so. “It’s not like you haven’t seen it before,” Hansol tries to say it lightly, but the nervous energy that’s thrumming inside of him is evident in his voice.

“I know,” Jisoo answers, moving forward.

“Whoa, Hyung--” Hansol says in surprise as Jisoo hooks his fingers into Jisoo’s sweatpants and pulls him close hips bumping against each other. Hansol puts his hands on Jisoo’s biceps to brace himself.

“It doesn’t make it any less beautiful.” Jisoo says gently, and Hansol’s mind is consumed by how pretty Jisoo’s lips look praising him. Jisoo leans closer, lips poised just over his. “Hansol-ah…” Jisoo sings, a small smile on his lips.

“Fuck,” is all Hansol can think to answer with. 

Jisoo laughs lightly. “I’m going to wash your mouth out with holy water.”

“Can you just kiss me? I think it’d have the same effect,” Hansol says, and then a flush goes all the way over his prone shoulders as he hears how desperate it sounds.

“No,” Jisoo answers, shrugging, but he doesn’t back away.

Hansol gets the hint and connects their lips himself, pushing Jisoo back slightly with the force of it, but Jisoo is nothing but receptive. Then he’s backing up, and Hansol thinks it’s the end until he feels the insistent pull on the front of his sweats and he walks forward with Jisoo until they’re at the edge of the bed. Jisoo sits, and Hansol shyly climbs into his lap, knees on either side of Jisoo’s hips. Jisoo’s hands press across Hansol’s stomach and drift to his back, fingers traveling down until they’re under Hansol’s sweats.

Hansol is continuously shivering now, nervous and shy and embarrassed.

Jisoo presses a kiss to Hansol’s left collarbone. “Stop worrying. You’re perfect.”

Hansol whines and grips onto Jisoo’s shirt, biting his lip to keep anymore unwanted sounds from escaping. 

“I love you,” Jisoo says, looking up to Hansol’s eyes as he does.

Hansol can only nod, and Jisoo moves his hands back up to begin to rub comforting circles on Hansol’s lower back until Hansol has calmed down enough to reply. “I love you, too.”

Jisoo smiles, looking like that’s the best thing he’s ever heard in his life, and that’s enough to send Hansol into a jumbled mind again. When Jisoo’s hands move back down again Hansol presses against his chest.

“Hyung, I don’t think we have time… to--for--yeah,” Hansol stutters.

Jisoo sighs and rests his head against Hansol’s chest, and Hansol really hopes Jisoo can’t feel his heartbeat pounding through his chest. “I know.”

Hansol puts his nose into Joshua’s hair.

“But this doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.”

“I never said I wanted to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE SEND REQUESTS TO MY TUMBLR (same name)


End file.
